yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of unseen cards
This page lists cards that are known to exist, but which have not been shown in any Yu-Gi-Oh! media. Manga Yu-Gi-Oh! "Dark Knight" and "White Knight" During an explanation of the Types of Magic Users in Duel Monsters, "Dark Knight" and "White Knight" were listed as examples of Black Magic and White Magic respectively. "Zombie" "Zombie" was a card used by Katsuya Jonouchi in the manga, which was defeated by Yugi Mutou's "Blackland Fire Dragon", causing Jonouchi to take 500 damage. However, it is seen in the Toei anime. "Blonde Wave" When Mai was reciting the cards Ryuzaki drew from the top of her Deck without looking, one of them was called "Blonde Wave" (ブロンドウェーブ, Burondo Wēbu). "Ultimate Perfect Great Moth" "Ultimate Perfect Great Moth" was the final form of "Larvae Moth". Insector Haga planned on using it against Dark Yugi, but it prematurely emerged as "Great Moth". The card has been released in other media, where its English name is "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth". Yu-Gi-Oh! R "Puppet Bishop" and "Puppet Knight" These Monster Cards are mentioned in the card text of "Promotion" as cards that can be Summoned with that card's effect by Tributing a "Puppet Pawn". Their names are presumably prefixed by "Puppet" (since all other cards named in the card text are prefixed by Puppet despite not being so on the card text), though they are only referred to as Bishop (ビショップ, Bishoppu) and Knight (ナイト, Naito) on the card. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX "Fox Token" This token is listed in the lore of "Nine-Tailed Fox", but it was not Summoned. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL "Thunder Mountain" and "Rolling Thunder" These two monsters were Summoned, then immediately Tributed by Thunder Spark for the effect of "Spirit Converter". They never appear in the frame. Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! "The Eye of Timaeus" and "Poison Butterfly" fusion Yami Yugi attempted to fuse "The Eye of Timaeus" and "Poison Butterfly", but it did not work, because Yami Yugi had lost Timaeus's trust by playing "The Seal of Orichalcos". Yu-Gi-Oh! GX "Ojamachine Green" and "Ojamachine Black" "Ojamachine Green" (おジャマシーン・グリーン, Ojamashīn Gurīn) and "Ojamachine Black" (おジャマシーン・ブラック, Ojamashīn Burakku) are mentioned in the card text of "Mecha Ojama King". Nothing is known about them, apart from the fact that they can be Summoned by the effect of "Mecha Ojama King". "Mystic Baby Knight" and "Mystic Baby Magician" These two monsters are mentioned in the card text of "Mystic Revolution" as monsters that can be Tributed for its cost, and "Mystic Egg" as monsters that can be Summoned by its effect. "Colorless, Chaos King of Dark World" and "Wicked Rune - Doubt" Both cards were mentioned by Brron during his Duel with Jaden Yuki. The first card is as a monster that Brron intended to Summon with the effect of "Super Polymerization". Apart from that it is apparently a Fusion Monster, nothing is known about it, as Brron failed to complete the "Wicked Canon" to activate "Super Polymerization". The second one has the same effect as the other "Wicked Rune" cards. It was supposed to be the final part of completing "Super Polymerization", but wasn't played since Syrus escaped from Brron's minions. "Super Fusion God" This Monster Card is mentioned as a monster Yubel intends to Summon to unite the twelve Duel Spirit Dimensions into one. Yubel uses "Super Polymerization" and "Chain Material" to fuse one monster of each Level from 1 to 12 into this monster, but Jaden chains "Spiritual Fusion", fusing the souls of Yubel and himself instead. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's "Cosmic Blazar Dragon" This Monster Card was owned by Yusei Fudo in an alternate future where Z-one didn't interfere. This card was later officially released in the TCG/''OCG''. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL "Deep Anglerfish" This card is mentioned on the visual screen of the Augmented Reality Duel. It is a WATER Fish/Effect monster, Level 6, ATK 1200, DEF 1400. Its effect is: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, send 1 Fish-Type Monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Then, you can Special Summon 2 "Deep Anglerfish Jr." from your Deck. "Deep Anglerfish Jr." This Monster Card is only mentioned in the card text of "Deep Anglerfish", which has never been seen either. "Pink Peach Dragon" This Monster Card is mentioned on the visual screen of the Augmented Reality Duel. It is a Dragon/Effect monster, Level 2, ATK 200, DEF 100. "The Closed Eight" This card was mentioned in preview shown on NAS's official site for episode 131 of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. A character named Alco would have given the card to Kite, who would have attempted to pass the card to Yuma. Ultimately, neither Alco nor this card ever appeared. "Number 5: Doom Chimera Dragon" This Xyz Monster is only mentioned in the card text of "Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon". It has never appeared in the anime. This card was later officially released in the TCG/''OCG''. Other "Millennium Thousand-Eyes Virus" This card was stated by Kevin Tewart to be the best card in the game, and that only he possesses it. He has also stated that like the Upper Deck Entertainment "The Seal of Orichalcos", it is not permitted in official tournaments.pojo.biz What do you think is the best card in the game?pojo.biz After reading Jae's article/responses. Flaming will be dealt with SEVERELY References See also * List of unnamed cards !